Things I'll Never Say
by Angiie Autopsy
Summary: Zabuza, Sakura, TenTen, and Temari need a keyboardist for their band so that they can compete at battle of the bands, but will they find love along the way? AU, summary sucks, please read. Many couples inside! Read to find out :
1. Chapter 1

"Guys!" Temari yelled, and everyone stopped. She was a tall, dirty blond girl with piercing green eyes. "If we're gonna play at Battle of the Bands, we can't go on like this." She sighed, and threw her drumsticks on the floor.

"She's right," TenTen agreed. Her long brown hair was put into two messy buns. "No matter how much we change up our songs, it just isn't right without a keyboard."

The other two members of the band looked sullen.

"Why'd Ino have to go and quit on us?" A pink haired girl asked, putting her bass into its case angrily.

"Sakura, don't be like that. I know you guys miss her—so do I—but we're gonna have to look for someone else to play the keyboard," a tall muscular boy named Zabuza told them.

Temari sighed. "Well, I guess I'll go make some flyers."

X

It had been two days since they had put up flyers everywhere around Konoha High School.

As they sat down for lunch TenTen's boyfriend, Neji, sat with them. They were soon joined by two other couples: Hinata and Naruto, and Ino and Choji.

"Hey," Ino greeted a bit warily.

"Hello, Ino-chan," Hinata said politely.

"So, um, how's the search for a new keyboardist going?"

"No one's called," Zabuza answered.

"Oh," Ino said softly. After an awkward pause she said, "Guys, you're not mad at me, are you?"

Sakura sighed. "No, Ino-pig. We're not mad at you, just the situation."

"Yeah…I know," she replied, placing her hand on her growing belly.

Six months ago, she and Choji had broken up their two-year relationship after Choji got fed up with Ino's complaining that he wasn't good enough for her. Ino went out with someone else to make Choji jealous. Unfortunately, Ino had gotten pregnant and as soon as the boy had found out, he left her. Choji realized that he truly loved her and he promised her that he would support her and act as the father to her child.

Choji put his hand on top of hers, and she smiled at him. They gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Uh, I hate to break up this sappy moment, but we still have a dilemma here!" Temari interrupted.

"Do you think people will actually come to audition?" TenTen asked worriedly.

"I'm sure they will," Zabuza tried reassuring her. "It's only been two days; we have to give them some time. Besides, this school has a pretty big chunk of people who play instruments."

"The question is, do they play well?" Sakura added, her brow wrinkling a bit in frustration. She continued eating.

"Well, if you ever need a bassist, you know who to ask!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up, Naruto! I'm not about to leave," Sakura's eye twitched; annoyed.

"Just sayin'."

As soon as they had finished lunch someone walked up to them, then two more, each asking about the auditions. They planned to have them that night at Sakura's house, and they had signed up over twenty people to play.

"Wow…" Sakura was in disbelief. "I didn't expect people to come after two days."

"Maybe they just had to summon up their courage to talk to some of the most awesome people in Konoha," Temari said jokingly.

X

At six o'clock, the first person showed up. It was Rock Lee.

"Lee! You don't even play keyboard," TenTen exclaimed.

"No, but I saw how upset my Sakura was and I _had _ to help her out!"

"Uhh…thanks," Sakura grimaced.

"Go ahead," Zabuza said impatiently.

A ballad was tapped out on the keyboard, but everything was out of time.

"Um, thank you Lee," Temari clapped slowly when he had finished.

"So will you call me? What time do you think it will be over? I can wait until then. How did I—"

"Lee!" TenTen shouted. "You sucked. But you know what? It's okay! Don't try and be something you're not over a crush on Sakura. Look how your performance turned out."

Lee looked crestfallen by his childhood friend's confrontation. Still, she had helped him out.

"Lee, if you'd like, you could stay with us and hang out," Sakura offered.

He looked up happily.

"Really, Sakura? Thank you so much! Should I order us a pizza? I have to thank you somehow!"

He was about to kiss her on the cheek, but she stopped him by putting her hand in front of his face.

"Don't get too excited, Lee."

"Sorry."

X

"Konohamaru?" Sakura couldn't believe it.

"Hi, old lady! I'm gonna be in your band!"

"Um, that's weird…But what the heck! Go for it."

Konohamaru began playing 'Chopsticks'. When he was through, everyone clapped.

"That was actually pretty good," Temari said, munching on a slice of pizza that Lee had ordered. "Show us what else you got, kid."

"Huh?"

"Play something else for us," Zabuza agreed.

"What? I have to know more songs?"

"Duh," TenTen rolled her eyes.

"Ugh! I don't want to be in a band! Too much work!" The eighth grader left in a huff, leaving the band and Lee blinking in disbelief.

"What was that all about?" Sakura asked aloud.

X

Twenty-two people later, they still couldn't find someone good enough to replace Ino.

"Well…" Sakura began after a long moment of silence. "That Akira guy was alright, but that's only if I have to settle for someone." She scanned the list for the fifth time.

"Maybe we need to ask Ino to just play for a while, at least until we can find someone," Temari suggested hopelessly.

"I dunno, Tem, that kid is gonna come out of her pretty soon…" Zabuza reminded her.

"Ah, screw this!"

Just as she had said that, a boy came in.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm late, the bus broke down on the way here," he said in a melodic, polite voice. "It's not too late for my audition, is it?"

"No, not at all!" Zabuza said quickly. "What's your name?"

"Haku," he smiled softly, pushing a piece of his long hair behind his ear.

"Al-alright, Haku," Zabuza said. "Go ahead when you're ready."

Haku took a nervous breath and put his slim fingers to the keys.

A beautiful piece of classical music was produced from the keyboard. 'Wow,' TenTen mouthed to them when he was done.

Zabuza cleared his throat. "Thank you. Can you play this?" He handed him a sheet of Ino's old music, gently brushing his fingers against him. Haku's pale face turned pink.

"I can try," Haku looked up at him.

"Okay," Zabuza returned to his seat, blushing slightly.

After looking over the music for a minute or two, Haku began tapping on the keys. None of them could believe that Haku had played their music perfectly, it sounded just like Ino.

When he had finished, he waited patiently for the band to finish whispering to one another. They all nodded, and then turned to him.

"Haku, we would be honored if you played for our band," TenTen smiled.

He let out the biggest grin they had seen him make in the time that he was there. "Thank you very much!"

"We'll be practicing here tomorrow night around five thirty," Sakura told him. "Can you make it?"

"Of course! I'll see you tomorrow," he waved and left.

Temari waited until she heard the front door shut to blurt out "Zabuza likes Haku!"

"Shut up, Temari!" Zabuza growled.

She ignored him. "Did you see how mesmerized he looked around him? And he was blushing!"

The girls began to giggle, and Lee left as soon as he saw the murderous glare Zabuza was giving them.

"Fine, I like him. Are you bitches happy?"

He walked away as the girls had a group 'aww'.


	2. Chapter 2

I was pretty disappointed that no one left feedback and it made me feel like this was terrible, granted the first chapter was pretty rushed. But then I noticed that a few people favorite this and put it on their alerts, so I figured it was worth continuing. I hope I don't disappoint!

* * *

At lunch, Zabuza eyed Haku sitting with some people who didn't even seem to be paying attention to him. Upon closer inspection, it appeared the only reason he sat there was because nowhere else had an extra seat to spare.

Zabuza couldn't believe it. How could he have never seen him before? He was beautiful, amazing, and had a great personality. Of course Zabuza had never spoken to him except at auditions, but he could tell. There was just these wonderful vibes emanating from him. He turned back to look at his friends who were chatting animatedly and decided he'd make his move. Getting up, he swallowed a nervous lump that had formed in his throat. His heartbeat got faster and his palms grew sweaty as he made his way over to where Haku was sitting and summoned up the courage to tap him on the shoulder.

Haku looked quite surprised at the unusual contact, but smiled once he saw who it was.

"Oh hey!"

"Come sit with us!" Zabuza grinned, but mentally kicked himself for his lack of eloquence.

Without hesitation Haku picked up his tray and Zabuza carried his backpack over to the table for him.

Temari was the first to notice the duo approaching. "Hey, look who it is!" She nudged Choji and Ino to move over to make room for one more.

"Haku!" Sakura waved at him, beaming. "Everyone, this is our new keyboardist."

"Nice to meet you, Haku," Ino said. "I'm the old keyboardist, but I had to leave on account of this kid here." She patted her stomach.

"Oh!" Haku giggled quietly, barely noticing her slightly curved belly.

After all introductions were made, the whole group was able to make conversation with the newcomer easily. Zabuza looked at him whenever he thought no one was looking, but TenTen managed to notice and elbowed him and raised an eyebrow. Zabuza sent her a glare and she barely managed to keep down a laugh.

"Hey Haku, you should hang out with us after school that way you don't have to waste so much gas driving from your house to practice," Temari suggested.

"Oh thanks, but I don't drive though, could someone manage to give me a ride? That is, if it isn't an inconvenience."

The girls all looked at Zabuza, prompting him to offer.

"Of course, I don't mind taking you," he blushed faintly.

"Thanks," Haku smiled, and returned his attention to finishing his lunch.

The girls beamed knowingly, and sent mischievous looks towards Zabuza, which he returned the favor by attempting to kick each one under the table.

X

Haku stood in the parking lot near the main office where Zabuza told him to meet him, but it had been ten minutes after school and the tall boy hadn't showed up yet.

Haku began to worry that he had been had and this whole thing was all a cruel joke. After all, it wouldn't be the first time that his schoolmates had treated him badly.

Just then, his worries vanished as he saw a tall, tan boy run towards him.

"I'm so sorry, Haku," Zabuza panted, and the look on his face assured Haku that he was genuine. "Some fucking teacher held me after school to give me a detention slip—and for what? Defending myself! Ugh, I swear these people…" He continued muttering to himself angrily as he opened the passenger door of his truck for the pale teen. Haku got in and buckled his seatbelt and looked towards Zabuza as he entered the vehicle.

"But enough of that shit, how was your day?" he smiled at his guest, instantly feeling better once he laid eyes on him.

"Pretty boring, just trying to make it through high school without being eaten alive by teenagers."

Zabuza let out a hearty laugh, allowing Haku to view his surprisingly perfect teeth, leaving him a bit self-conscious about his own. "No kidding, huh? They're pretty strange. I just never really felt like I could relate to them, y'know?"

"Oh yeah, I know," Haku suddenly grew quiet, trying to keep some bad memories from surfacing. The older teen noticed, and changed the subject.

"It's just a few more years. And then you have the rest of your life ahead of you!" He grinned at the small boy, who in turn grinned back. "So, you better get your fingers all warmed up and nimble cuz we're gonna have an intense day of practicing!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty nervous about the battle, but I know that we can do it," Haku replied optimistically.

"That's the kind of attitude I like to see!" Zabuza laughed happily, and felt better than he had in a very long time.

* * *

Okay, short chapter, but I didn't want to keep this waiting for too long. Your reviews would be much appreciated, I'd like to know what I can work on and what you like or don't like!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
